


hey hey, you you (i wanna be your girlfriend)

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hacking, Reunions, Sloppy Makeouts, hacker!adrien, lil bit of ear kink in there, photoshoot interruptions, sidekick au, woot /o/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Miraculous Ladybug prompt fills from tumblr.</p><p>1. Ladybug & Adrien - sidekick!au<br/>2. Ladynoir - sin™<br/>3. Ladynoir - genderswap au<br/>4. Ladynoir - reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ladybug & Adrien - sidekick!au

**Author's Note:**

> so [my other tumblr prompt collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5068852) was getting kinda unwieldy and i decided that a new collection would be in order
> 
> as always, feel free to pop over to my [tumblr](http://clairelutra.tumblr.com/) and drop a request in my [askbox](http://clairelutra.tumblr.com/ask)!
> 
> (no really, join us. we have fun here :D)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> hey there!! i've just recently read ur fics and oh my god do i love them, sooo i was wondering if u read that adrien sidekick au that's been making rounds recently?? i just wanted to know if u could write that? thanks <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by/au to [geek-fashionista](http://geek-fashionista.tumblr.com/)'s [sidekick au](http://geek-fashionista.tumblr.com/tagged/sidekick!adrien-AU/chrono), particularly by [this post](http://geek-fashionista.tumblr.com/post/148337815699/sidekickadrien-au-2)
> 
> takes place between adrien lighting up the billboards and shop windows and ladybug calling him on skype
> 
> (also thanks to [mirth](http://mirthaculous.tumblr.com/) for tugging out the kinks in the idea of this one ♥♥♥)

**1.**

Her first thought upon stepping into the filthy alleyway was, _Oh, I’m on a movie set_.

Because there was no way anyone as pretty as this guy would be sitting in a dark alley without a camera rolling _somewhere_.

He was sitting cross-legged against the wall, clad in a black hoodie and ripped jeans, laptop balanced on his knees and backpack slouched beside him. Blond hair escaped the edges of the hood, as did a straight, fine nose.

His head shot up at the sound of her footsteps and quiet panting, looking shocked and ethereal, and Ladybug _stared_.

Eyes like that had no responsibility existing outside of fiction.

Dimly, she registered the dirt smudged through the stubble on his jaw and the bone structure highlighted by the glow of his laptop, all pretty lips and defined cheekbones, but his eyes, _oh_ , his _eyes_ …

Then a car honked, a fallen theater advert danced in the breeze, and Ladybug could breathe again.

“S-sorry!” she gasped, heart in her mouth and pounding harder than it ever had for life-threatening danger. “Sorry for disturbing you!”

And then she fled.

* * *

**2.**

“The camera is the love of your life,” the photographer said as Adrien tried not to yawn. “You have not seen her in far too long. Let her know this in a single look.”

_Which was all very well for people who had **had girlfriends**_ , Adrien thought, pressing the wine glass to his lips and trying to slouch artfully, _but not for kids who’d been homeschooled since birth_. 

It was turning out to be one of _those_ shoots; one of the ones that got put off twice because he didn’t have exactly the right level of natural stubble, one of the ones where he was wearing more leather than cotton, one where he made what the photographers called ‘bedroom eyes’ and what he called ‘I’m about to fall asleep; could we take a break soon?’ 

(The kind of shoot Gabriel had been strong-armed into allowing his son to attend more out of acknowledgement that making him model winter fashion all year ‘round would stunt his career rather than any sort of approval.)

(Adrien didn’t much care either way; modeling was modeling was modeling, and he had no intention of remaining here for the rest of his life.)

Absently, he let his thoughts drift to Ladybug, where she might be and what she might be doing. How amazing she’d been, single-handedly stringing last week’s akuma up from the Eiffel Tower, despite it being more than twenty times her size. When he might see her next, whether it be on the news or CCTV monitors or, if he was _really_ lucky, in person. 

(He still had dreams about the night she’d caught him in the alley — and dreams about what might have happened if she’d stayed.)

“Ouch, sorry— coming through!”

“Hey, watch where you’re going!”

Adrien’s head snapped up.

Ladybug was pushing through the set, eyes focused intently on the screen of her weapon, walking fast with her lip caught in her teeth and no attention left to spare for her surroundings. “There’s an aku—”

And their eyes met.

She was looking at him, _at him_ , with that cool, electric, ocean-deep gaze, and he couldn’t feel his legs anymore.

“Sorry,” she said, out of breath from her rush, and Adrien was seized by the wild urge to dump the glass of wine in his hand over his head — maybe that would knock him out of his trance for long enough to _say something_. “Wrong door.”

She turned on her heel, and he still couldn’t move. 

She paused, and his heart soared.

She looked over her shoulder with a flirty little smile, and he just about _died_.

“But, uh…” She clicked her tongue and winked. “Keep up the good work, hot stuff.”

Adrien made a noise that was thirty-percent dazed agreement and seventy-percent lovesick sigh, and then she was gone.

Silence reigned, or at least Adrien thought so; it was kind of hard to hear over the ringing in his ears.

_But, uh… Keep up the good work, hot stuff._

_Good work, hot stuff.  
_

_Hot stuff._

He _still_ couldn’t move.

After a moment, the photographer sighed too. 

“Kid, I know that’s the look I asked for, but that’s not the look I _meant_.”

* * *

**3.**

Ladybug was running, running, running; running out of time, running out of breath, just running, and the hotel seemed to go on forever, cameras tucked into every corner, tiny green lights glowing menacingly in each one.

_She wasn’t going to make it._

She’d used her lucky charm too early, the akuma was still out there, and she had twenty seconds left to find somewhere she could release her transformation safely.

_She wasn’t going to make it._

She had fifteen seconds left when she remembered the storage closet on the ground floor, and took off like a shot, setting her prayers on that last sliver of hope.

_She wasn’t going to make it._

She had ten seconds left when she hit the top of the stairs, two flights too high and lungs cramping.

_She wasn’t going to—_

The power went out.

Or, at least, that was what it looked like. With a distant crash, every light in the hotel had gone off at once.

Ladybug stared at the nearest camera, mind blank, watching the light fade as the last seconds of her time ran out.

_5…_

What just happened?

_4…_

Was it safe?

_3…_

Should she trust this?

_2…_

Too late now.

_1…_

She shut her eyes, prayed her guardian angel had this in hand, and let her transformation fade like a soft sigh.

The lights remained off.

They, and the cameras, remained powerless long enough for her to scoop up Tikki and scurry into the storage closet.

She leaned against the door, waiting for her breathing and pulse to slow down. She didn’t have food for Tikki, so she would have to hope the power stayed out long enough for her to venture out to the hotel kitchens or that the closet remained safe enough for long enough that Tikki could sleep it off. Neither prospect was pleasing, but…

She breathed deep and let it go.

Shuffling away from the door, she let it creak open a centimeter or two. “Hey… can you hear me?”

A light flickered, and Marinette’s heart lodged itself back in her mouth, door snapping safely shut under her clammy fingers.

That was all the light did, though. The rest of the hotel remained as dark and silent and still as it had been, and, eventually, that light stopped flickering, too.

Marinette cautiously eased the door back open. “Uh, blink once for no and twice for yes?”

The distant light blinked twice.

Marinette smiled. “Sorry, I didn’t have anything important to say.” 

She took a deep breath, steeled her courage, and added, “Just, you know… Thank you.”

There was a long moment of silence, and then, somewhere nearby, a screen clicked on, and out of the darkness came a very familiar, ‘ _Nyahahahahahaha!_ ’

And, for the first time since her guardian had lit up the streets with that little animation, it didn’t scare her at all.

(She still waited out Tikki’s power nap, though. No sense in risking anyone knowing her identity, no matter how seemingly benevolent.)


	2. Ladynoir - sin™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lifelikesleep asked:  
> i have never enjoyed an a/b/o story before, but i read yours and adored it. i really hope you plan to continue it, you've really drawn me in (which doesn't happen often). also, if you want someone to request ladynoir, i do! your ladynoir and your other writing have been some of my very favorites since the beginning! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HEAVY T RATING**
> 
> aka makeouts :D

She dragged her lips over the shell of his ear, mapping the edge, feeling stiff cartilage give way to soft, sensitive flesh, moving down, down, down to the lobe, then drew it into her mouth and gave it a delicate nip.

Chat jolted, choked, a groan and whine in one forcing its way out of his throat, stream of pressurized air tickling the hairs on her nape, claws flexing into her hips, the sound itself stoking the warm glow in her gut into something that could _burn_.

Disappointingly, _thrillingly_ , he tugged his ear away with a nearly incoherent, “D-don— _gnk_ — T-too, too mu- _ch_ …”

Ladybug’s thighs _quivered_ at how utterly destroyed he sounded, gut clawing with the need to hear that noise again and again and again. Still, she pressed a softer, more innocent kiss to the hollow behind his ear in apology.

“Aw…” she murmured as she pulled back, trying for a smirk and ending up with what felt like a shaky grin instead. She couldn’t quite tell, because her everything was shaking. “I _liked_ that noise.”

Chat Noir whimpered.

Her cocky, dorky, _suave_ partner _whimpered_ , eyes glazed, wanting, mouth bitten-red and lust-slack, flushed from his collar to his hairline and dazed.

And she’d done that. She’d reeled him in by the lapels, pushed him down, trapped his hips between her thighs and kissed him. She’d bitten his mouth red and put the wanting in his eyes, kissed him until his skin flushed, kissed hid senseless.

_She’d done that._

She decided she liked the whimper better.


	3. Ladynoir - genderswap au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thatcrazymage asked:  
> Would you write a GENDERBEND!AU Ladynoir and kittens?

“Aw, c’mon Roux!” Chat Noire wheedled, cradling the young black cat to her chest. “They’re cute!”

While the sight of his partner buried under ten or fifteen assorted critters of her namesake was undoubtedly very ‘cute,’ Roux had his… suspicions as to the origins of these.

“Just look at that face,” Chat cooed, squishing the cat close to kiss the crown of its head. “No one can resist that face.”

And Roux _was_ looking. It was just that that black tom looked _entirely_ too smug for his comfort. And his paws were _definitely_ where no gentleman’s paws should be, making no mention of the others resting on her thighs or trying to headbutt their way into her arms.

“…Weren’t those members of your fanclub?” 

“Ooh, you think so?” Chat really shouldn’t have looked that delighted. She picked the cat up and nuzzled it. Roux swore he could see the cat’s pupils practically mutate into hearts. “Is that why you guys like me?”

She was just so quiet and hopeful and, okay, maybe he was hesitating in scaring them all away because there was something awfully fragile, reverent and adoring in the way she was handling them, like this experience meant the world to her, and Roux was in _no way_ made of stone, but…

He was also pretty sure Chat Noire’s fanclub consisted mostly of males between the ages of fifteen and thirty. 

And they still weren’t sure how much the akuma’s victims retained when they were hit.

And those cats looked _awfully_ smug.

Roux sighed, rubbing the back of his head and swallowing back his irritation.

“Tell you what,” he offered, because bargaining was always a useful tack to try. “You let these go, we defeat the akuma, and we’ll go to the animal shelter after next patrol. Then you can play with all the kittens you want while the city _isn’t_ being turned into a zoo.”

 _That_ got Chat’s attention. Her head snapped up, green eyes glimmering with a palpable aura of _hope_. “Just the two of us?”

And at those five words, every single feline face had turned to scowl at him.

Roux grinned like the cat who got the cream. _Got you, you little—_

“Just the two of us,” he confirmed, as he stalked forward and plucked two furry menaces off of his skintight-leather-clad partner. Then, mostly to see their scruffy faces darken further, he added, “We could even go out for crépes afterwards.”

He felt a little bad over his spite-fueled offer when Chat looked as though he’d just handed her the world on a silver platter, but it wasn’t like he was planning on going back on it or anything — heck, it would probably be pretty fun.

“Now there’s an offer no one could refuse,” she said, digging herself out of the pile with _impressive_ alacrity. Roux was deprived of the chance to personally relieve her of the assholes, but that was okay; their glares were _worth it_. 

Chat latched onto his arm with a really _amazing_ impression of a smitten kitten — rosy grin, dipped ears, sparkling eyes and all — and said, breathless in high, courtly fashion, “Then shall we depart, _hero mine?_ ”

(Maybe the impression was a little _too_ impressive, because Roux felt his heart skip a little beat in spite of it all.)

He rolled his eyes, ignoring his own grin and Chat’s champagne-light giggles both as he led them away. “Let’s go, _chaton_.”

It took him a good ten seconds to remember why he was leading her away in the first place, but the glance back was priceless.

A small pack of black cats, all of varying ages, sat and _glowered_ , tails lashing in unison.

Roux smirked. It was small and petty, but they’d laid their filthy paws on his innocent partner, and if this was all he could do to make their lives hell, he’d take it.


	4. Ladynoir - reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Ladynoir - reunion (does that work?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because every ml writer needs to do one, amirite? |D

“You dumb cat!”

The shriek may have been _ear-shredding_ , but Chat just considered himself lucky that she hadn’t tried to take a swing at him while she was at it. The spark in her eyes was heart-stopping in more ways than one.

“H-hi, LB,” he offered weakly, wincing and rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m back.”

“I can see that.” The words were spat at him, hissed between her teeth. She was seething, furious, on the verge of tears, and _oh god_ had he missed her. “ _Where did you go?_ ”

That was kind of a long story, and he doubted she was in the mood for a long story right now, so he gave her his best shot at a smile and said, “Too far away.”

The fury was fading, slowly replaced by something worse. She blinked hard, lips flattening into a wobbly, painful line. “Why didn’t you _tell me?_ ”

Her voice cracked over the last two words, tiny and fragile, and so did Chat.

He’d never once known Ladybug to cry. Never. Not when the going got tough, not when she was under more stress than he could imagine, not when they thought all was lost and they were the last two people alive; he had never, ever seen Ladybug cry.

It took him coming back to push her that far.

“I… I don’t…”

His throat was too tight for air, his eyes burning, and Ladybug was crying.

If coming back drove her to this, he should’ve stayed away.

“I thought you’d _died_ , Chat. I thought something horrible had happened to you. I thought…”

She stared at him, eyes too bright under the sheen of tears, hopeless and hopeful, like she hadn’t dared to hope before, and he couldn’t _breathe_.

“I thought I’d never know.”

There isn’t anything he could possibly say to that; ‘I'm sorry’ wasn’t even a _start_.

“I need to know what happened,” she said, the ragged edge of the words cutting him to the core. “And I need to know it won’t happen again.”

She made sure she had his eye before continuing, like, somehow, she thought he could look away.

“I can’t lose you,” she said, unshakable as an oath and upending his world. “I _can’t_ , Chat. If you’re going to come back, I can’t lose you again.”

If he could speak, he’d let her know that he was going to spend the rest of his life making this up to her. If he could speak, he’d tell her he’d never once meant to leave. If he could speak, he’d admit that he hadn’t expected her to care, not nearly this much.

He couldn’t speak, though. All he could do was nod, stunned numb and regretting not abandoning all he knew to stay with her.

It was enough. Ladybug tackled him to the ground, mumbling hot, damp, incoherent things into the crook of his neck, and he held her close, pleas and apologies mixing indiscriminately.

It was good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> a casual reminder that my [askbox](http://clairelutra.tumblr.com/ask) is always open for short fic prompts ( '-')


End file.
